


Teen Wolf Prompt (Multi Chapter)

by MikaSauce



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: At the same time, BAMF OMC, Derek is an actual piece of crap, Dont talk to me or my son ever again, Elf him up, Future Mpreg, Hurt! Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, Isaac/Jackson/Stiles-friendship, Isaac/OMC-prank mates, Jackson/OMC-petty and salt mates, M/M, Magic, Magical Imprinting, Mates, Mating Bite, Mpreg, Multi, No Daddy Kink, OMC has everyone shook, OMC if the fluffiest of Fluffs, OMC is Dad and will fight you for his Fae kids, OMC is a Stiles Koala, OMC is an asshole, OMC likes to taunt Derek, OMC uses Derek as floor mop, OMC wants babies too, OMC/Derek rivaly, Protective!OMC, SO SHOOK, Scott is a Bad Friend, Sexual Content, Stiles' kid is his kid and no one can tell him otherwise, Whatever you want to call it, ancient and still pouts, but Isaac gets berated bc who's gonna yell at the King? (everyone), but only to people he doesn't like, but seriously the pouting, faerie!Stiles, full shift wolves, including Lydia and (if you want) Peter, protective! stiles, puppy eyes to rival Isaac AND Scott, so he's an asshole to the pack 100 percent of the time, the best Elf, will fight you, will shank everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 18:18:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11765640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikaSauce/pseuds/MikaSauce
Summary: Stiles if half Elf from his mother's side





	Teen Wolf Prompt (Multi Chapter)

**Prompt:**

Stiles if half Elf from his mother's side

Unable to pop a knot, Derek finally admits to himself that Stiles is not his mate. Only, Stiles is pregnant and Derek wants to search for his true mate. 

Heartbroken, Stiles retreats into himself. Only Jackson and Isaac, understand his feelings of abandonment and anger. The family rejects. 

After Stiles denies Derek as his Alpha, Derek's wolf sees him as a threat to the pack and to his mating. 

Stiles is wandering in the forest, definitely not hiding, when he's entered the Elven kingdom. Guard Elves find him, smelling the Elf in him. It's his decision to stay or go however he can only enter as a Fae. Stiles doesn't hesitate. 

Elves have been seen as both good and bad. Mischievousness an innate part of them all. Although unruly, each Elf or group of Elves has a talent/they all play a part in their Kingdom. Before they enter, between the entrance gates, a ceremony takes place between that Elf, the Faerie elders, and the guards. (Werewolves were the guards of the world but they've forgotten their Fae ways. Instead two of that Faerie race guards the Kingdom. So in this case, two Elves guard the Elven Kingdom.) Stiles stands under the gate for all of a second before a harsh wind shakes through him and he's on his knees. When he glances up his eyes hold every color. A Royal Elf. They oversee and protect the realm. They have every talent to better understand ALL of their people. Royal Elves are like parents almost. You go to them when you need and when you want. When you don't know, they teach. They discipline and comfort. They have many different roles. The Alpha and the Omega. 

Next, the council teach about songs. A Faerie's song is a song of souls. The first time a Faerie sings, a distinguished mark appears on that Faerie, identical to their mates. This is included in the ceremony so when the Faerie's work station is decided, they can be close to their mate, what Fae call 'Miseula'

Stiles starts to hum and feels a warmth rush through his body and then, paralyzation. Unable to move aside from the song that he sings. A pull unlike any other knaws at him, but his legs won't move. His eyes stare straight ahead, waiting, watching. 

Then he's released and collapses to the floor. He still sings, his song loud and yet soft all the same. A gliding tenor dancing in the air, slow and welcoming, expectant of another to latch on and lead into a new song. While his song is beautifully flowing, he scratches heavily at his back. His fingers coming away red and wet. 

Just as his eyes flutter shut and he starts to give, a new voice picks up where his began to die. This one a dark, velvet. Smooth, like rich, dark chocolate melted over a fire. It's strong and pokes at Stiles, urging for him to lift his voice once more. He opens his mouth but only air is whispered. His back arches and weight drags him backwards. Wings. 

Basically, Stiles learns how to be an Elf, Prince, Miseula, and member of the Fae council. Disturbances in Beacon Hills are causing the shield between the Fae and outside world to weaken. Stiles and his Miseula (You can name him-a tall, dark, and lean look without him being another Derek Hale. Sleek and tone vs muscled. Elves are faster and have longer fangs than wolves when shed) have to convince the hostile Hale Pack to unite and be Guardians again. The Hale Pack has a serious case of "if we can't have you, no one can." Jackson and Isaac leave the Pack to live as Fae. (the rest is up to you honestly)


End file.
